This invention relates to the art of macrame and particularly to a frame for holding and clamping the macrame cords.
Although the art of macrame, which is defined as the knotting of cords into geometrical patterns, has been known for many years, the standard procedure heretofore has been to practice the knotting of the cords by hand without the assistance of any frame to facilitate the process. The closest known prior art is provided by stands which are used to facilitate braiding. One such stand provides collapsible members to facilitate storage thereof and another provides a tripod structure which improves the stability of the stand. Neither of these known devices is particularly helpful in the macrame process.
Frames are known which are used to facilitate simple weaving processes. Such frames and hand looms are generally rectangular in configuration and in some instances are adjustable in size to vary the width of the woven workpiece.
However, none of the known frames of this type provides any disclosure or suggestion of a means of releasably clamping the material being woven.